


Darkness Hides in Crystal Prisons

by MapleSeaBuns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little OC based, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, How does one....tag?, I swear, I'm new to this, Love Conquers All, M/M, after that, angst is oncoming, but also fluff, but it's not bad, first chapter is a bit of a prologue, it's mostly surface, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSeaBuns/pseuds/MapleSeaBuns
Summary: We know the magic found in Monsters is made of love, hope, and compassion. But, did you know you can corrupt a monster's whole being? Dark magic was known to take all that love and hope, and turn it to hate and despair. Luckily, it died off when monsters were sealed so long ago.....right?We at least hoped so....but the Underground holds quite a few secrets. Once the barrier breaks....Her prison is opened too.....(Hey dudes! This a little story I've been making for a while now. I've only gotten the bravery to finally post it. I've had the idea of messing around with dark magic in Undertale for a long time! So, give this a shot! I'll do my best to make it a good ride.)





	Darkness Hides in Crystal Prisons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for giving this a shot! Just a little reminder, updates are a little wonky but I'll get them up as soon as I can. Enjoy!

For Frisk, Waterfall had always had this mysterious beauty to it. Unfortunately, that didn’t apply to the situation they were in. Frisk was stuck in the dimming lantern room with no light to guide their path. They blindly began searching for another crystal lantern to touch. Once they happen to find a purple crystal, they sigh and relief and touch it. But instead of the room illuminating with light, the wall in front of them is consumed by a soft light and disappears, leaving behind a new bioluminescent mushroom path to follow. A new room.

Frisk didn’t remember this being here. Yet they also didn’t remember getting themselves this lost in the lantern room in the first place.

They look at back from whence they came as the light dies down slowly. Their friends are still by the barrier, waiting. They would leave when they came back.

Curiosity would get the better of Frisk. Their friends could wait a bit longer. There was always time to explore their new surroundings.

 

This doesn’t look like Waterfall anymore. It’s a whole new area. A collection of illuminated purple and blue crystals littered across the floor and walls in varying sizes. Frisk could hear gentle hums of magic radiating from them. Almost as if they were alive.

It fills them with **DETERMINATION**.

**SAVE**

As Frisk was about to head further down the crystal cave, they tripped over a small rock and fell face first to the floor. As the child got up, they notice a small red pendant just beside them. They picked it up and looked at its features.

Up close they could see the gem has some kind of small inscription written all around it. Sadly, they couldn’t read it as it looked to be a different language. A collection of different symbols etched into the smooth surface.

Frisk put it into their inventory. Maybe Toriel could translate for them once they got back.

They continued to follow the path of mushrooms bringing them deeper into the cavern. The more they traveled, the more eerie it became. The path came to a close as they came across a large stalagmite wall made of pure dark purple crystal. It radiated what felt like magic but, different. That didn’t come as much as a surprise to them. What truly caught their eye….

 

Was the shadow of a figure trapped inside.

 

_End of Prologue_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I'm really excited to finally get this story going. Until next time, see ya later!


End file.
